


The Targaryen Children

by Queen_Preferences



Series: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire Series [22]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rhaegar loves Elia and Lyanna, one dad, two families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Rhaegar will protect his family both of them at any cost.





	

Title: The Targaryen Children

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire

Series: none

Pairings: Lyanna/Rhaegar, Rhaegar/Elia, and Robert/Lyanna.

Characters: Jon Snow, Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark, Lyanna Stark, Elia Martell, Rhaenys Targaryen, Aegon Targaryen, and Rhaegar Targaryen.

Summary: Rhaegar will protect his family both of them at any cost.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"I will not run."

Rhaegar Targaryen sighed as he watched Elia continued to stay seated in her rocking chair holding Aegon. His son looked so small in his wife's arms as he slept. His daughter Rhaenys stayed sleep in her own chambers unknowing of the war coming towards them. "Please Elia. I will not risk you or my children. Robert will kill you for my own transgressions."

"You have already risked our lives! This rebellion is your fault if you never gave towards roses to that Stark girl! I deserved those roses not that whore!" Elia hissed. Elia Martell wasn't a scared woman, she lived in a land surrounded by scorpions and never was stung. Now she was surrounded by dragons, and never was sent a blaze.

"You will never call her a whore!" Rhaegar roared. Elia did not jump but Aegon awake from his father's harsh voice causing him break out in a loud cry. Rhaegar sighed as he moved to his knees before his wife, his lovely wife. His large hand resting on Elia's knees soft as he stared into those dark brown eyes he still loves. Aegon quickly calmed down as he took in the face of his father simply watching the exchange. "Forgive me for my selfish desires. I have hurt you and for that I am sorry but do not take it out on them. Lyanna and Jon are innocent, I wronged you, and them. They held no control over my actions. Please do not hate them because of me."

"I do not hate her nor the child. I am just sad." Elia Martell whispered as she glanced towards Aegon, and Rhaenys. She couldn't blame Lyanna for falling in love Rhaegar nor she could see blame her innocent son. Lyanna Stark was beautiful girl, the she-wolf who won Robert Baratheon's heart. The she-wolf who soon won her own dragon's heart. Jon was a product of her, and Rhaegar love. Same as Aegon, and Rhaenys are products of Rhaegar, and Elia. Rhaegar sighed in relax before grabbing one of Elia's hands. "Forgive me." Elia wanted to scream and fight but she couldn't. In front of her was the man she loves and no matter what he does she will always love him. "I forgive you but I will not forget."

"Come with us." Rhaegar begged. He loved Elia, and always will she is his wife along with being the mother of his children. He could not stand the thought of her or their children being harmed or worst.

"I will come with you, Lyanna and Jon." Elia said. "Thank you Elia. I will protect you, Rhaenys, and Aegon with my last breath." Rhaegar vowed as he pressed a kiss to his son and wife's head before leaving.

* * *

"Is Elia coming?"

Rhaegar didn't answer as he stared at Lyanna, his Lyanna. She was standing near the window, their son in her arms as she still glowed from his birth mere days ago. The babe stayed asleep in his mother's arms as Rhaegar approached and placed a kiss upon his forehead.

"Yes. She is coming along with us."

Lyanna breathed a sigh of relax. She feared the other woman's hatred for her would influence her to stay with the children. "I am glad. I pray she and I could become friends eventually, as our children grow together."

"As do I. Elia is angry but she understand my love for you as you understand my love for her." Lyanna nodded as she glanced down to smooth Jon's hair on his forehead. "Lyanna. Robert is being a army for you. I army I will fight with my people. If I am to die I want you to protect Elia, and our children. Elia is not a fighter. Promise me that." Lyanna nodded immediately she couldn't imagine not raising Jon with his brother, and sister. "I promise."

* * *

Rhaegar sighed as he sat in his throne for the last time. "I pray to the Old and New Golds give me strength. Give me the strength to protect my family, my wives, and my children. If not give them the strength to live on without me."


End file.
